


Game of Survival

by LMillay



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Summary: Are we the hunters or are we the prey?
Relationships: Ragnar Lothbrok/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

She felt like an animal caught in a trap. She couldn't run but she desperately wanted to. While his blue eyes were beautiful, they managed to see through her, deep down to her heart, to her soul and they held her there. She didn't like the way they made her feel, it was like they could see her beauty but also see all her flaws. He smiled at her but it wasn't a normal smile, it was a smile that seemed to be passing. That you were a mere blip in his life and he would quickly forget you but she didn't want him to forget her.

The doors opened behind him and while the guards stood at attention, a large man entered. He stood taller then she had ever known a man to stand and had tattoos covering his body, his long wild brown hair cast over his shoulders. He had soft brown eyes, he looked as though he had seen pain and never recovered from it.

"This is my brother, Rollo." the blue-eyed man said, he had introduced himself as Ragnar and she looked to her father, who was eyeing the new arrival nervously. He alone looked like he could take every guard in this room and she knew it made her father weary, he was never much of a fighter. It was something she detested about him but he thankfully was a great king in other ways.

"Rollo, we welcome you," he said, rising and Rollo nodded but kept his guard up. His eyes fell on her and again she felt uncomfortable. He leaned over to his brother and spoke words in their native language, Ragnar looked at her as well. She nearly squirmed but kept her composure, relying on years of training. Ragnar nodded and then looked back to her father.

"We do not come here to negotiate," he said and her father's eyebrows raised.

"Then why do you come here, King Ragnar?" he asked, she saw the white of his knuckles as he clung to the arms of his throne.

"We wished to see your lands, to see your kingdom, and see if it was worth conquering," he replied and she looked back at him, noticing Rollo's eyes were still on her.

"And?" he asked, she could hear the nerves in his voice and cursed him for his cowardice. With a quick movement, Rollo had his sword out, shoved through a guard's chest, and quickly spun, slicing another one down. She screamed as the doors burst open and the entire barbican army burst in, overtaking the guards. Rollo swept her with one arm as Ragnar thrust his sword through her father and she screamed again, Rollo's dirty hand shoved over her mouth. As the room laid with dead bodies, Ragnar wiped his hands on her father's robes and shrugged.

"And it is," he said with a smile on his face and turned, his eyes landing on her. "Princess," he said and stepped over bodies, moving out of the hall.

"You're coming with me," Rollo said to her and pulled her out of the room, she felt hot tears rushing from her eyes. She was dragged through her kingdom, the one she had just walked through this morning after gathering wildflowers and now she would never see it again.

Her wrists and ankles were tied with a rough rope, Rollo slung her over his horse. He mounted and snapped the reins, the horse took off in a canter. She bounced on his back and winced as her ribs ached.


	2. Beautiful Hel

They reached the barbarian camp finally, the rain had started to fall and she was cold, freezing. Rollo pulled his horse to a stop and slid her off his back, swinging her over his shoulder. He carried her through the camp, she only caught brief glimpses of things before she was put in a tent, thrown on the ground on top of furs. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes, she had heard what these barbarians did to women and she feared what would be done. He went to the corner of the tent, taking a mug and filling it with ale. He drank it down, keeping his eyes on her, and then looked at the tent flap as Ragnar entered. He looked down at her and sighed.

"Brother what are you doing?" he asked and Rollo shrugged, lowering the cup.

"You said we were equal, so I took my equal shares," he replied and Ragnar rolled his eyes, taking the cup from his brother's hands. He gulped down the remaining ale and then handed it back to him.

"She's only going to be more weight to carry," he said and Rollo's eyes were on her.

"Who says she's coming with us?" he asked and the brothers looked at each other.

"You are like a cat with a mouse, always playing with the prey," Ragnar said, shaking his head and departing from the tent. Rollo glanced at her and then left with his brother, not saying a word to her. She laid there, still cold, her wrists still aching from the rough rope and having to go to the bathroom.

It was what seemed hours after that he returned to the tent, night had fallen on them and there was laughter from the camp outside as the men celebrated their victory. Rollo looked down at her and smiled, not a comforting thing. He crouched down, cutting the rope from her wrists and she rubbed them in pain.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she stated and he studied her. He stood up, pulling her to her feet and bringing her to the corner of the tent, positioning her over a bowl. "No.," she said as he remained and he laughed.

"You think you still can make the rules Princess?" he said, his accent heavy and she sighed, pulling up her skirts. She crouched over the bowl, doing her best not to look at him and pretended he wasn't there. She finished, he handed her a rag and although she detested thinking if he had used it, she wiped herself. She dropped the rag beside the bowl and stood. "Better?" he asked and she nodded. He led her over to the furs again, sitting her down and leaving again. He returned quicker this time, with a bowl and pushed it into her hands. She looked down and saw some stew with meat in it. "Eat," he said and she sighed but her stomach wouldn't let her pride deny the food. She quickly shoveled it into her mouth and finishing, held the bowl back up. He took it and disappeared out of the tent, not returning this time. She laid back down on the furs and closed her eyes, trying to make herself sleep.

She must have drifted off because she woke up to a sudden warmth beside her, her eyes fluttered open. She looked down and saw a large tattooed arm wrapped around her. She looked over her shoulder and saw him next to her. She squirmed but he tightened his grip.

"Be calm, I am not going to rape you but it is cold outside and I am sure you are not used to it," he said, pulling her close to him and while alarms were going off in her brain, he was significantly warmer than her. Soon, as much as she fought it, she found herself falling asleep and soon was back to the world of dreams.


	3. Heart Is Black

She woke up alone yet warm, he had thrown an extra fur over her. She blinked the sleep from her eyes, looking around the tent and found it to be empty. She rolled on her back, feeling the place beside her cold and knew he had been gone for some time. While still, he was a barbarian, he had been kind enough to worry for her heath and she questioned why he had not raped her yet. She rose from the bed and she stood stretching.

She stepped out of the tent into the bright morning sunshine, the men were packing up the camp and she searched for his looming figure. She found him sitting with his brother at a table, they looked like they were deep in conversation, and from his expression, it did not seem to be friendly. She jumped as he stabbed a knife into the table, standing and saw Ragnar just sit there, looking up at him. He didn't seem intimidated and it seemed to upset Rollo more. Rollo said a final word to him, pointing his finger in his face and marched off towards the tent, stopping seeing her.

"You're awake," he said, his expression softened.

"I am. Are you having a fight?" she asked, looking around Rollo and seeing Ragnar's eyes focused on her. Rollo followed her gaze and shook his head, waving his hand in his brother's direction.

"It is nothing, come on," he said, dragging her into the tent and she felt fear return, was he going to rape her? He pushed her down to a sitting position on the furs and she watched as he untied his pants, her eyes widening. "I didn't bring you here just to warm me, princess," he said and pulled his pants apart, pulling out a rather large cock.

"No." she whispered, though in her head she screamed it and he growled, grabbing the back of her head by her hair. He shoved her face into his crotch, she cried out but it was muffled.

"Open your fucking mouth," he commanded and she shook her head, keeping her jaw tightly shut. She felt his fingers prying her jaw open and she opened it finally, as it was too painful to keep it shut. He shoved his cock in her mouth and she gagged on it, coughing. He thrust his hips forwards and back, slapping her face as her teeth grazed him. "Be nice or you won't survive this." he spat and realizing her life relied on it, she closed her eyes. She relaxed her jaw, allowing his length in, and sucked as well as she could, trying her best not to have her teeth scratch his cock. Suddenly, a hot liquid squirted down her throat and she heard a satisfying growl emit from his throat, he pulled back. She took a hard swallow and cried, wiping her mouth. "Oh, stop crying, you're alive," he said and wiped his cock off on a fur, tucking it back in. "Prepare yourself, we leave soon," he said, retying his pants and disappearing out of the tent. She was left to her own thoughts and they were filled with suicide but she had been taught that an unforgivable sin.

An hour later she had been tied up again, boarded on a ship, and sat there miserable with a fur wrapped around her shoulders. She stared as the familiar shores of her home sailed away from her and soon the morning mist encased them so she couldn't see it at all.

"Princess, how are you." Ragnar's voice came and she looked at him but then looked back at the sea. "I see my brother has used his natural charm upon you," he said and sat beside her, she remained silent. "He can be a brute but he is a good man," he said, leaning into her and then back again, studying her profile. "You will enjoy Kattegat," he said and she remained silent, he sighed. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up, walking away. "I tried." she heard him say. 


	4. Smile

Kattegat was beautiful in its own cold and stark way. They had arrived in winter the snow covered the mountain peaks as well as the rooftops. Eleonora, as was the Princess's name, took it in as she was helped off the boat and lead onto the dock, staring at the people surrounding the ship. Suddenly she felt a strong hand wrap around her arm and saw Rollo push away the first man who had helped her off the ship.

"Come on," he said gruffly and dragged her up the shore into the village, opening a home's door. It was dark inside and starkly decorated, clearly, he had no woman in his life. "You will cook for me, clean for me, and see to the upkeep of the house," he said, sitting down and putting his foot on the table, she cringed at it. He saw her expression and dropped his foot, she looked around.

"So, you want me, a princess to be your homemaker?" she asked as she walked around the home and studied it.

"You are not a princess anymore," Rollo said and she looked at him. "You are my thrall now and you will do as I say or you will find yourself hung," he said and she stared at him. "Now, I would like some dinner," he said.

"Where would I get this dinner?" she asked and he laughed.

"You go down to the market, buy the items you need, and make it," he replied and she stared at him still. "What now," he said.

"I do not know how to cook," she said and he sighed.

"What good of a thrall are you?" he demanded and she laughed.

"I did not ask you to kidnap me," she replied and he rolled his eyes, standing.

"I will get Siggy," he said and departed, she stood awkwardly waiting. He at last returned with a woman older than her, she laid eyes on Eleonora and laughed.

"This is what you've brought home to take care of you?" she asked, studying her and Eleonora suddenly felt self-conscious, unable to understand what she was laughing at. "Are you planning on making her your wife?" she asked, turning to look at Rollo and Rollo looked at the princess.

She was beautiful, not a normal beauty but she would make him beautiful children. The marriage subject hadn't entered his mind, to be honest though, she was merely a slave. Siggy sighed and walked over to Eleanor.

"Come on girl," she said and Eleanora nodded, following her. Siggy led her out the door and down to the center of the village where vegetables laid out to be shown. "I have cooked for Rollo before, he will like this, this-" she said picking up items and then turned, looking. "This," she said and put it in a basket, then looked expectedly at Eleonora. "Money?" she asked and Eleonora shrugged, any riches she had were taken when she was captured. "That Rollo, he's a good man but not always paying attention," she grumbled and turned back to the stall keeper. "Rollo will be down later to pay for these, yes?" she asked and the old man nodded, Rollo's name seemed as good as money here. She led Eleonora back to Rollo's home and entered, Rollo was gone. Siggy showed her how to cut the vegetables, to fill a pot of water, put the pot over the fire, and when it started bubbling, dump the vegetables in. Eleonora watched with rapt attention and realized she enjoyed the finesse of cooking when you became a natural at it especially which Siggy was. Siggy gave her a few last notes then left and Eleonora sat, waiting for Rollo to return. She looked around his home, it was neat enough but the bed did not look very comfortable. She searched his house to see if he had any additional furs, finding a few and laid them over the bed, laying down on it to test. The door burst open and she jumped up, Rollo stopped upon entrance. He eyed her sitting on the bed and she stood.

"I was making it more comfortable," she said and without a word, he came over to her. He pressed his hand on it and nodded, impressed by the increased softness. "Dinner is ready," she said and went over to the fire, scooping the ladle into the hot soup. She pulled it out and dumped it into a bowl, bringing it to him. She put it on the table in front of him and stood back, sitting in the chair.

He eyed it and then scooped some out with the wooden spoon. He put it to his mouth and slurped it in, making her wince at the bad manners. He chewed it and nodded, looking impressed.

"Siggy has taught you well," he said and she couldn't help but smile, she had hoped it would be good. "Get some for yourself," he said and she looked at him but rose, serving herself. "I can't have my thrall wasting away," he said as she sat down beside him and she smiled, eating. He stopped, looking at her and staring at her smile, he had never seen her smile. It was something he wanted to make her do again and he didn't think being rough with her would make her smile.


	5. Birdsong

The morning sun crept into the house like a gentle whisper, Eleonora blinked her eyes open slowly and watched as it danced along the floor, dirt particles twirling in it. She laid there for moments, hearing the village outside coming alive but wanting none of it, she wanted to be alone in her thoughts for now. She closed her eyes again and was instantly transported back home, across the seas. She smiled as she remembered running through the garden with her brother when they were young when the responsibilities of royalty were not so heavily upon their shoulders and remembered her mother's caring touch before she had been taken from them. Her father's rich laughter filled her thoughts as well, cowardice as he might have been at the end, he was still a good father when she was younger, and now, all those she loved dearest were gone. Taken by sword or the fates. She felt a familiar sense of sadness rise in her chest and opened her eyes again, focusing on the room. She did her best to force the thoughts aside and in time as the door opened, she looked over startled.

Rollo's tall figure loomed in the doorway and she stared at him silently, wondering what he wanted. Why had he let her sleep so long? She was his slave, she should have been up preparing breakfast and starting him off on his day. He shut the door and moved slowly towards her, as he came closer into the sunlight she saw a bunch of wildflowers clutched in his hand. He knelt on one knee by the bed and offered them to her, she looked from them to him.

"For you," he said pushing them closer to her and she looked at them again. He sighed, rising and placing them on the table. "I thought they may make you happy," he said and looked at her again, she remained silent. A boy only brought flowers to a girl if he wished to court her, at least this is what her mother had told her but she could not believe that this barbarian warrior had any intention of courting her. Carefully she brought herself up to a sitting position and gazed at the flowers, he was still looking at her and it was not a look of wanton lust, it was a look of desire. It did not seem as though he wanted to take her captive but instead have her come to him, a change she could not understand.

"I should make you breakfast, no?" she asked rising and moving to the fire, warming her hands.

"If you wish, I have eaten but I can eat again," he said and she turned to him. "Did you not like the flowers?" he asked, gesturing to them on the table and she looked at the lonely bunch of flowers. She moved over to them, picking them up and inhaling a soft scent.

"I do, thank you," she said and he stood, rummaging in the corner. He turned with a mug in hand and dipped it into the bowl of water in the corner of the house, offering it to her. She plopped the flowers in and put it on the table, admiring their beauty.

"Why do you not smile then?" he asked, moving closer to her and her breaths got shallower. Smile? A girl would only smile if she enjoyed who the flowers were given from but she did not enjoy his company, not at all. It was by his brother's sword she lost her last remaining family member and he did nothing to stop it, now she was his slave. She heard an exasperated sigh leave him and he shook his head, moving to the door.

"Where are, you going?" she asked, for a reason very unknown to her and he stopped in the doorway, then continued without a word to her.


	6. Chapter 6

She awoke alone, she was seated on a shoreline of an unknown body of water, large trees stood around her and the placid water remained still. She looked about her, trying to get her bearings and when she looked back to the water, he stood in the center of it. A raven stood upon his shoulder, his crystal eyes watching her, always they were watching her and his bare feet stood on the surface though they did not make a ripple in its surface. She stared at him silently, questioning how he could stand upon the water, a feat only her Lord Christ could and she stood, walking to the edge. She stopped just before the water, he smiled at her, it was a smile that was of a man weary of the world and he reached a hand out to her, she looked to it. It beckoned for her to come to him, to walk upon the water but she shook her head, fearing falling in.

"You won't fall." he comforted and she looked at him again, then looked to the water. She gingerly put out a foot, laying it upon the surface and bearing weight upon it, it did not sink. She then put her other foot upon the surface and stood astounded that she had not sunk below the surface, she looked to him wide-eyed. He now had an expression of humor on his face, still holding out his hand and she walked to him, as though she were a newborn walking for the first time. She reached out for his hands as she neared him and he leaned further out, catching her. She looked up to him, so close to him now and he held her gaze. She closed her eyes, moving her lips closer to his and he did the same.

"Eleonora." a voice said, it was not his and she blinked her eyes open, the morning sun nearly blinded her. She blinked a few more times and then focused as her hand shaded her eyes. Rollo stood over her as she laid in the bed and she looked around, where was she? It had been a dream, all of it a dream but he seemed so real, it all seemed so real. With a feeling of deflation that she had not been walking on water, she rose from the bed and Rollo helped her up, embracing her. "We are sailing from these shores to invade further West, it was decided last night but when I returned you were already asleep.," he said, holding her to him and she looked up into his brown eyes, searching to see if this was the truth.

"What of me?" she asked and he smiled, kissing her gently.

"You will remain here and look after my worldly goods while I am gone so when I return with more, we can rejoice," he said and kissed her again, backing her to the bed. She let him lay her over the bed and welcomed his kisses, trying to erase the dream from her mind.

It was two days later that they were prepared to leave port, Floki had worked hard for months rebuilding ships and to no one's knowledge of why. Now, these ships sat proudly in the harbor, she couldn't help but admire their handiwork and understood why their people had been so successful in raiding.

"You were in my dream Princess." a familiar voice said beside her, nearly making her jump and she looked over, Ragnar stood beside her. His eyes were on the harbor but she knew he had been watching her beforehand.

"Oh?" she asked, trying to seem as though it didn't matter to him.

"And I know I was in yours," he said and his eyes focused on her, she shifted slightly beneath her cloak. "It is a sign from the gods," he said.

"And what is it supposed to mean?" she asked and he shrugged.

"It is the gods, do we ever really know what they mean?" he asked and then moved down the beach to the dock, she stared after him.

After bidding Rollo, a fond farewell, promising to look after his house, she walked to the Seer's hut and paused outside the door, hesitant to take part in any pagan belief.

"You might as well come in, you've already convinced yourself you're not leaving until you speak with me." a voice came from within and she started. She ducked her way into the hut and stopped, stunned by the Seer's appearance. "I will not bite child," he said, beckoning her over and she walked to his table, sitting across from him. "You come to ask me of the dream," he said and she raised her eyebrows. "Ragnar Lothbrok has already been here asking me of it." he continued and she nodded in understanding. "Ragnar is a child of the Gods, Odin's favorite, and you, though you worship a separate god, are of the same cloth. Your destinies are entwined but to what end, I cannot foresee," he said and the hut fell silent, only the chomping of him eating.

"What of Rollo though? I am his lover, his thrall, " she said and the Seer laughed dryly.

"Rollo is destined for great things but not on these shores, not with your womb. No, child, your destiny is meant for Ragnar Lothbrok," he said and put out his hand. She eyed it, Rollo had told her of the tradition to lick the Seer's hand after receiving the vision and closing her eyes, she licked his palm. She stood, departing the seer's hut and returned to the shore, walking to the end of the dock. She stood, staring out the mist covered water and questioning what she had been told. Ragnar was narcissistic where Rollo was kind-hearted and she'd much rather carry Rollo's child then Ragnar, he had his own already. She longed for the days when she lived seas away from Ragnar Lothbrok and his twisted destiny. 


	7. Chapter 7

The days had started to run together, living alone in Rollo's house and when word came of the sight of boats, she couldn't help but feel excited to see him again. She rushed down to the shore with everyone else and stood, waiting. The boat's helms finally broke through the mists and the people let out a cheer recognizing their own ships. Soon the ships landed onshore and the men disembarked, happy to be home at last. She looked through the men for him, there he stood taller than the rest and his eyes were on her, a smile on his face. He came to her, scooping her in his arms and pressing his lips against her soft ones.

"I've missed you my wildflower," he said, she could feel the desire and smiled as he carried her up the shore, kicking open the door of his house. He kicked it shut and laid her on top of the bed, ripping her dress off. She shouted in protest and he laughed, kissing her. "I will buy you ten more," he said and she smiled at him, letting his hands wander her body. As he thrust inside her, she kissed his exposed throat and ran her fingers over his scarred back. He hissed and looked down at her. "I want you to be my wife, Eleonora," he said and she stared at him.

"Wife?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, you already are in everything but name. You care for me, for my home and I want you to care for my children as well," he said and she smiled at him, he couldn't help but kiss her again. "Will you marry me?" he asked, pacing and she studied him.

"I will." she agreed, begging her mind to forget the dream, forget the seer's words and he smiled, slamming into her. They both groaned as they came and he laid on top of her. He rolled on his back and sighed, a smile on his face.

"You have made me very happy," he said and she smiled at him.

"And in a way, you have made me happy as well," she said.

Days later, Ragnar stood with his arms crossed and watched his brother marry his slave. It was a typical move for Rollo, the man was all heart and no brain. Ragnar felt jealousy on the edge of his annoyance, the Seer had declared her to be part of his destiny and here she was marrying his brother. He silently hoped they would never birth children together but cursed himself for being so cruel. The marriage ceremony was done, Rollo kissed his bride and the scooped her up. He brought her back to his house that was now their house and slammed into it, shutting out the world. Ragnar grumbled to himself and went to find Lagertha who he was hoping was too tired to deny his advances, she had become testy lately.


	8. Night Time Hunger

The moon was high over Kattegat when Eleonora wrapped a cloak around herself and slipped out of the house. The village was quiet, the people who hustled and bustled were all now nestled in their beds. She walked down to the dock and sat on the end, wrapping herself tighter. She looked up at the stars, so brilliantly shining and in such numbers. Her breath formed a cloud as it left her body and she sat, enjoying the silence. A creak of the wood came from behind her, she turned and sighed, seeing Ragnar standing on the dock.

"Must you haunt me everywhere?" she asked and he came to her side, sitting beside her.

"You are my sister in law now, I worry for your safety," he said and she looked at him, he smiled but kept his eyes on the stars. She shook her head and returned her eyes to the sky as well. "Why are you down here in the cold? Rollo will be upset if his new wife catches a cold," he said and she sighed.

"I am trying to see a signal from Heaven, that my parents approve of my marriage," she said and snapped her head to his direction as he burst out laughing. "What is wrong with you?" she asked and he shook his head, laughing still.

"You think your sign will be in the stars? The gods are not going to give you a sign, you've already ignored them once, they're not so forgiving," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm assuming you mean the one of how my destiny is entwined with yours," she said,

Ragnar's laughter subsided but his smile remained as he looked at her.

"Why is this so hard to believe? We live worlds, oceans apart and somehow the gods lead me to your shores, to your feet. The gods have practically laid out the road for you and you still turn from it? Why would the gods ever send you any other signs?" he asked and she studied him. He had tattoos on his head, unlike her husband, he was shorter than her husband and less muscular but she didn't doubt his strength, she had seen him in action. He was a fine warrior, great she would even say but he wasn't her husband, he did not have his golden heart. She sighed, standing, and re-wrapped the cloak, crossing her arms. Ragnar looked up at her and she down on him.

"I am your brother's wife and I will appreciate being treated as so, stop hunting me," she said and marched down the dock, back to the house. Ragnar sighed, shaking his head and taking a swig from his cup. Women were beautiful things but he much wished they wouldn't talk, they confused him to no ends.


	9. Flowers For Eleonora

Eleonora was at the market, gathering items for dinner that night when she heard the commotion down at the harbor. Coming down closer, she could see a great boat docking alongside and people began to disembark. A tall woman was helped off the boat, dressed in finery and at her center was a large stomach, she was very pregnant with child. Eleonora saw Ragnar down at the harbor, he stood as he spotted the same as she. Eleonora couldn't help but smirk to herself, clearly, another well thought out plan by Ragnar and she shook her head, turning from the scene.

She was beautiful, Eleonora caught sight of her as she sat in the great hall at his left and Lagertha sat on his right. This was too good not to watch, to see Ragnar squirm slightly as Lagertha tried to make conversation with Aslaug as she was called and Aslaug returned the favor but only ended up insulting her accidentally.

"You are taking too much joy out of this wife," Rollo whispered in her ear and she smiled, looking at him.

"Perhaps but it is good to see your brother struggle for once," she said and he laughed, nodding.

"Lagertha will not be so easy to convince to accept this new woman," Floki stated as he sat down at their table with a drink in hand and she looked to him.

"You think he is going to try to live with both women? “she asked, Floki nodded.

"Why not? They are both mother of his children and beautiful women," he said and she shook her head, laughing shaking her head.

"He deserves whatever she does to him," she said and Rollo laughed, nodding.

That night Eleonora lay in Rollo's arms and they watched the fire dwindling down.

"Would you ever lay with another woman, Rollo?" she asked and there was a silence then she felt his lips on the top of her head.

"I am not sure," he said and she looked up at him. "I am a man, Eleonora. I would never bring her home nor accept her in my house as Ragnar has, that would be a direct insult to you but I cannot promise I would never lie with another woman," he said and she sighed, that would have to be an acceptable answer. Rollo was her husband and that was plenty for her.

Eleonora had departed in the morning to go search for wildflowers, as she picked some beautiful blue ones, she heard hooves coming up behind her and she looked, Ragnar sat upon his grey speckled horse.

"Don't you have enough troubles, Ragnar Lothbrok?" she asked, standing and picking up her basket, walking further down the road. He moved his horse into a slow gait and walked beside her.

"Never too many to miss out on following you Princess," he said and she sighed, shaking her head.

"You never learn, do you? You have a pregnant mistress show up in the village and basically demand your wife accept her as another wife but here you are, haunting my footsteps. I am married and happily at that." she said and looked up startled, as he grabbed her arm.

"How can you deny the gods without fear, Princess? I am not saying you need to be my wife. I do not need another wife, I have too many as it is." he said and slid off the horse, she shook her head.

"I do not understand if you do not want me for a wife then what?" she asked and she gasped as he laid his hand against her stomach, she looked to it. "You want me to carry your children?" she asked and looked back up at him, he had a smile on his face. "I cannot lie with you, I am married to your brother," she said and Ragnar moved closer to her.

"He does not even have to know. You are sleeping with him as well, no? Well then any child that comes between us will be raised and accepted as his." he said and pressed his lips against hers, she stared at him. He moved her back, she stumbled over her own feet and they fell into the soft grass. Ragnar returned to the village, worn but content. He had at last won over the princess and was sure that he had given her his child, he had appeased the gods. As he made his way around the corner, he ran into his son Bjorn and Torstein. Bjorn told him his mother had left and Ragnar looked to Torstein for confirmation, receiving it he mounted his horse. He tore through the village and cantered after her. As Bjorn walked, he saw the captured princess that was now his aunt coming from the same direction as his father and it dawned on him what had occurred between the pair. With a change of heart, he turned heel and ran after his mother as well. 


	10. Son of Odin

Rollo watched her move, her hips swayed as she swept the floor and her soft, gentle voice hummed a Nordic tune she had learned from the village people. Her golden-brown hair lay loose around her shoulders and her frame was slim, you would never guess until she turned to face you. As she did, a smile lit his lips, there laid his child, growing in her womb and he couldn't keep his eyes off it. He was so proud and the child hadn't even been born yet. He had thought no chance for becoming a father with his bad luck in women but now here she stood to attest to his manhood. She caught him watching her and she stopped, he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Will you stop staring at me?" she asked with a teasing wink and he laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't, your pregnancy makes me happy!" he exclaimed, he saw a shadow of something pass over her face but it quickly disappeared as she came over to him, she sat on his lap. They kissed passionately and he placed his hand on her robust stomach, spreading his fingers across it. He looked at it as he moved his hand around and another smile lit his face as the baby kicked, she laughed seeing his reaction.

It had been months since Lagertha had left Kattegat with her son Bjorn, Ragnar had been morose but in usual fashion had jumped back quickly, he now had another child being born. Aslaug gave birth soon after Lagertha left, a healthy son they named Ubbe, and then attention was turned on Eleonora with her pregnancy, everyone congratulated Rollo on becoming a father. Ragnar followed Eleonora out to the fields as he usually did, there they would sit and talk. He told her he wanted to name their child Tyr, the name of the son of Odin and she agreed, though she said she wasn't sure if it would be a son.

"It shall be." Ragnar had replied and she didn't question him. Eleonora became his confidant, as much as she struggled with it, she began to feel for Ragnar, he was a simple farm boy who had the misfortunes of having illustrious dreams to sail West and explore what hadn't been seen before, touch lands that hadn't been touched before by their kind. The only way he could do this was to enlist those that wanted treasures and raids, things he did not agree with necessarily. "Yet we cannot always have everything we want, right?" he asked and looked at her, she met his blue eyes.

"True, I wanted a son by my husband but instead it is with his brother," she said and looked out to the horizon, she felt his eyes on him still.

"The sons of Ragnar are destined for great things, you will be happy he has my blood," he said and she laughed, shaking her head.

"You are so full of yourself," she said and he joined her laughter.

The time came for Eleonora to give birth, Siggy was at her side as she had been there for Aslaug and helped talk her through the birth. Rollo waited impatiently for the sound of his child's first cries and as he waited, he felt a clap of a hand on his shoulder. He looked and smiled, embracing his brother Ragnar.

"How is Eleonora, brother?" Ragnar inquired, looking to the closed door as he heard a cry of pain from within and Rollo shrugged.

"I know nothing, Siggy told me to wait here and that I would only be in the way," he said and Ragnar nodded. Both brothers stood, pacing, and waiting impatiently. At long last, a single cry rang through the air and stopped both, it was the cry of new life. The door finally opened, Siggy walked out with a small bundle of wrappings and looked to Rollo with a bright smile.

"Say hello to your son," she said, pushing the baby into Rollo's large arms and he took him happily. She stepped back and couldn't help but smile seeing the big man with the little baby in his arms, it was something she had wanted to give him for some time. That time had passed.

"A son!" he exclaimed happily, rocking him unsteadily and looked to Ragnar, proudly showing his son off to his brother. "Look at him, brother! Is he not handsome?" he asked Ragnar and Ragnar stared at the baby.

"He is brother, congratulations," he said, patting him on the back and pushed back some of the swaddling from the newborn's face, admiring him. There was no doubt in his heart that this was his son and it was obvious by his coloring. Rollo carried the baby into the birthing room and found Eleonora being cleaned off by Siggy, he came to her quickly.

"He is beautiful, wife," he said and kissed her, she smiled. "What shall we name him?" he asked and she looked to her son.

"Tyr," she replied and he looked at him, studying him to see if the name matched. He nodded.

"Tyr." he agreed and they watched as their son murmured in his sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Time had passed in Kattegat and much had changed since Ragnar had returned. Jarl Borg had been blood eagled a fantastically gruesome punishment that the man had somehow remained silent throughout and earned his place in Valhalla. Eleonora had closed her eyes and snuck away at some point, the sound of ax against bone too much. Rollo did not relent in trying to have another son but as the seer predicted, there were no more to come. Tyr was now 8 years of age, tall and crushing blue eyes along with blonde hair. He would often be allowed to play with Ubbe and Hvitserk. Ragnar would join in with the boys and Eleonora took much joy watching her son play with his father.

Tyr had grown into his Ragnar's favor, something noticed by Aslaug but there was not much she could do at this point, he was too old now to rid of. Tyr only gave her the upmost respect as Eleonora had taught him and gave reverence to her sons, he would be no challenge to their claims. Aslaug had birthed one more son though Eleonora knew it was not Ragnar's but instead a wanderer that had entered the village long ago, one who had taken to the bed of many of the other lonely women. He had approached Eleonora but she had rejected him, she would not be unfaithful to her husband again. The Northmen had adventured into Wessex, made enemies with King Aelle but Ragnar had made alliances with King Ecbert, even establishing a farming community there in Wessex lands. Siggy had passed, trying to save Ragnar's children where Aslaug had been neglectful and drowned herself in a drink. It was a sad realization that Siggy would not be returning and Eleonora would not be sharing in laughter with her friend anymore.

Now, they were planning a raid on land farther then Wessex or Northumbria. They were going to a place they called Paris, Floki had designed great boats for this journey and they had rallied every warrior they could find. Eleonora did not like this raid, she did not know why but it did not give her a good feeling. She had remembered the Seer's words on how her husband would find his glory on distant shores and in a distant bed, she wondered if this may be it. She held him closely, she would dote on him to the point that he would pull her into his lap and demand to know what she was doing, what she had done for him to receive such attention. She would only laugh and tell him she loved him deeply, was grateful for him not killing her all those years ago.

At long last, the dreaded day came. The men were readying the ships and Rollo was saying farewell to his family. Eleonora watched as he stood before Tyr, who was nearly up to his chin now and smiled upon him.

"My son, you are too young to come but you are still being left as the man of the house. Protect your mother and keep your eyes on her, she is a cunning one," he said, crouching down and they both looked at Eleonora who only smiled, rolling her eyes. "Keep practicing your sword and bow, along with your ax. There is nothing wrong with being good at many things and when the time comes you will be grateful you are," he said and Tyr smiled at him, they hugged each other. Rollo stood and turned to his wife, putting his hands on her shoulders. "My most beautiful wife," he said and she smiled up at him. "You have been most faithful and devoted to me, I do not think there could be a better wife," he said and she smiled at him, he kissed her. "I am sorry I was never able to give you another son," he said, pain passing over his expression and she shook her head, reaching up to cradle his face in her hand.

"Husband it was not you, it was I.," she said and Rollo smiled.

"Even now you take the blame, I fear you would accept death only so that I may live," he said and she smiled.

"Most likely." she agreed and he laughed, kissing her again.

"I will miss you and I will return to you victorious," he said and she nodded, kissing him one last time. It was that kiss she took the most from, his scent, his touch, and his presence, she knew tides were changing. He parted from his family and headed down to the boats where he stood by his brother, clasping a hand upon his shoulder. They spoke and laughed between each other, then moved on to the boats. She stood with her son who was up to her shoulders now and wrapped an arm around him.

"He's not coming back, mother," he said and she looked down at him, his blue eyes met her brown ones.

"What do you mean?" she asked, she had felt the same but was surprised that an 8-year-old would have these thoughts.

"He will not be coming back, I felt it when he hugged me. He will stay in Paris," he said and she sighed.

"I know this as well I think," she said and they watched the boats depart as the drum beat. 


	12. Chapter 12

Word had got back to Kattegat that Ragnar had fallen sick from a battle wound, it pushed Aslaug deeper into the drink and the people were left with a cruel Queen who allowed her favored son Ivar to do as he pleased. He murdered a child in play and Aslaug did nothing to appease the family. Eleonora saw that Ragnar's people were floundering, that they were losing faith in him, and that Aslaug's behavior was not helping.

"You must stop this Aslaug," Eleonora demanded at one point and the tall, thin woman looked upon her.

"Stop what?" she demanded to take a drink from her cup and Eleonora slapped it away, Ubbe fidgeted in his seat but he knew his aunt was right.

"This! The drinking, the drowning in your own self-pity!" she shouted and Aslaug looked to the fallen cup, then turned her eyes upon Eleonora. The look in them could scare the devil right out of a sinner but Eleonora would not be intimidated. "You are a wife of Ragnar, you must uphold yourself to these standards! Your people look to you now for guidance and all they are finding is a woman drowning in self-pity for nothing!" she shouted. Aslaug stepped closer to her but Eleonora did not move.

"I am your Queen, you show me respect. I could have you killed for this," she said and Eleonora drew herself up, she was not as tall as Aslaug.

"Do what you will but I am a wife of Rollo and I will not be intimidated by a drunk whore." she said and spit at Aslaug's feet. "I know Ivar is not Ragnar's own, I saw how you clung to that wanderer and I know you allowed him into your marriage bed. Ragnar would disown you if he saw you now," she said and turned, leaving the hall. Aslaug went into a rage, screaming and clearing the place of any non-broken items.

Eleonora did her best to help the village. She helped with planting, with growing, and when the time came harvesting. She would appeal to Aslaug for the people but she thought it did more harm for their cause as there was a severe hatred in the Queen for her now. She guided Ragnar's children, often they would come to her home with Tyr for dinner and she would make sure they were well taken care of, kept clothed as well. Ivar was constantly in Aslaug's care; the child was deformed and the Queen doted on him more for this fact though Eleonora thought it would turn out to be a disadvantage in the long run. Ubbe would often voice his opinion on how his mother loved Ivar more than any of them and Eleonora would try her best to reassure him, knowing that could lead to a break between the brothers. Now more than ever with their father far from the shores of Kattegat, the brothers needed each other and Eleonora made sure to promote this.

It was a warmer of mornings, Eleonora was out with the sons of Ragnar searching for mushrooms and other vegetation when a village girl named Frigg came racing out shouting to her.

"Frigg? What is it?" Eleonora asked, fearful of Aslaug and that she had drowned or worse, killed someone else.

"It is the ships! Our ships are returning!" she exclaimed, breathing heavily and Eleonora looked up towards the village.

"You have seen them?" she asked and the girl nodded. "Let us return then!" she exclaimed and the boys gathered the things, they rushed back to the village. They arrived at the shore with everyone else and Eleonora glanced up to the hall, she saw Aslaug with a cup in hand looking to the oncoming ships. She shook her head and looked back to the ships. At last, they docked and the men disembarked from the boats. A makeshift stretcher was carried off by two men and as it passed, she recognized Ragnar. She stared as he passed, his eyes closed, and then looked back to the boats, seeking her husband.

Bjorn made his way to her and rested a hand on her shoulder, she looked up into his eyes. Bjorn had held a soft spot for his aunt as she had always held one for him since he returned, he saw that she had never been after his father and that it was, in fact, his father that sought her out.

"Is he dead?" she asked and Bjorn shook his head. "He has stayed then," she said and looked at Tyr. Bjorn's eyes fell to him as well and lingered there for a moment.

"He has stayed behind to hold camp there, we will return to Paris but needed to regroup as well as let my father heal. He has pushed himself too far this time," he said and she looked over her shoulder, seeing Aslaug staring at her wounded husband.

"I see," she said and Bjorn moved on, she looked to the treasures being taken off the ship. Tyr followed Bjorn up the beach and she soon turned to do the same, stopping when she saw Aslaug walking from the village. She shook her head and continued up the beach to the hall, she would watch over Ragnar. She did not trust Aslaug enough anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

He was delusional in his fevered sleep, Eleonora would pat his forehead with a cold cloth and listen to his mutterings, his cries of pain to Valhalla. She would hold his hand as he begged for entrance and he would cling to it as though he knew she was there. Daily she would peel back the heavy covers, tending to the wound that had festered on his arrival but now was calming down with her constant care. She had sought the help of the seer, he had given her herbs to ease Ragnar's pain and she had tended to him faithfully as a wife would. But she was not his wife, his wife was too busy dealing with the daily events of Kattegat and taking thrill with being the temporary ruler, Bjorn at her side. Eleonora was left to care for their ailing king while the world moved on and left him for dead.

At long last his fever broke, Eleonora felt him awaken before she saw him and rose from her bed of furs on the floor, going to his side. He looked at her and they studied each other for a moment.

"You have been here since I arrived," he said and she nodded, putting her cool hand on his forehead. It felt less warm and she smiled happily, then looked at him as he grabbed her hand He kissed it and held her gaze. "You have been more of a wife than my own," he said and she smiled.

"I was where your wife could not be, she had matters of state to deal with," she said and Ragnar smiled to himself, shaking his head.

"She has wanted my crown since she arrived on these shores and I feel my kingdom has let her down, her expectations were for a kingdom much like your father had," he said and she smiled, sitting on the bed. "I am sorry that your husband did not return with us," he said and she shrugged.

"I have kept myself busy during the time," she said and he smiled.

"Tell me, what of my sons? Do they help at all with the way things are run here?" he asked and she nodded.

"Bjorn has stayed by Aslaug's side, guiding your people although I am not in complete agreement with their judgment, he tends to keep Aslaug in line," she replied.

"Good, I do not trust my wife's judgment so much anymore," he said and she eyed him, wondering if he had seen the descent of Aslaug into the drink. "Help me up will you," he said and she nodded, he wrapped an arm around her neck. She pulled with as much might as she could muster and got the king to a sitting position, he leaned back against the pillows sighing. "Paris was a disaster." he sighed, clasping his hands in his lap and she sat beside him. "It was very unplanned," he said and she smiled sadly at him. "Leaving my brother there was not part of it, I fear he is in over his head," he said and looked to her as she clasped his hand in her own.

"Rollo will only do what he thinks is best for you," she promised and he smiled at her, his eyes full of regret.

"I wish Rollo hadn't seen you at all that day, I wish he had not been on that raid," he said and she laughed.

"Oh Ragnar, you do not relent do you?" she asked and he smiled, shrugging.

"Not usually, I am happy though you are the mother of my son," he said but stopped as Aslaug entered, she looked at the pair of them and they looked to her.

"I knew it," she said and Eleonora felt fear rise in her heart, she did not know what this queen was capable of when fully angered.

"Ah wife, I see you have not been tending to me," he said and she laughed coldly, remaining in the doorway.

"No, you've had your little whore at your side," she said and Eleonora looked away from her, the one shame she had in her past. "So how long have you been sharing her bed behind my back?

Behind your brother's?" she demanded and Ragnar laughed.

"What does it matter? I hear you have found satisfaction in a wanderer's arms while I was gone last time," he said shrugging and she looked appalled that he would accuse her of this. Eleonora suddenly felt as though she was witnessing a fight among the gods and desperately wanted to be out of the fire, she went to move away. Ragnar slammed his hand on hers and Aslaug looked to their hands together.

"You disgust me, she is a slave, nothing more and you treat her like a queen." she spat and

Eleonora felt her cheeks warm.

"She acts more queenly than you and she is of pure noble blood, unlike your fabled past. Daughter of Sigurd," he said and Eleonora winced at the insinuation that Aslaug was born out of an affair by her mother. There was a silence, Eleonora refused to look at either and breathed out when she heard

Aslaug's departing footsteps.

"I wish you would not bring me into this," she said to Ragnar and looked to him.

"You were already in it, I did nothing of bringing. You have been between us since she arrived, she has always hated you and suspected me of deep affections for you," he said and Eleonora kept her eyes upon his face. "And she would not be far off," he said with a gentle smile and she could only smile in return


	14. Chapter 14

Ragnar survived his illness and wound like he had survived so many times before. He returned to his daily duties, seeing to the villager's needs and fixing what Aslaug had neglected. Bjorn, seeing his father was well enough, trekked off to the wilderness to find himself and prove himself as a man. Ragnar had words before he left and when Bjorn finally took leave, Eleonora could see it weighed on him. Aslaug had turned ever colder to Ragnar now, refusing him in their bed and so Ragnar sought to fill his needs elsewhere.

Though he longed for Eleonora, she had spurned him gently and with great care as to not insult him. Instead, he found solace in a slave girl that they had brought from Paris named Yidu and the girl spun a lovely tale of being an illegitimate daughter of the Chinese emperor. Ragnar found both her looks and her attitude intriguing though his eyes were never far from Eleonora as it had always been.

Eleonora traveled to the Seer for one last vision, asking him what of her son Tyr and her future. He mulled over some mushrooms he had picked and popped one in his mouth, chewing with thought.

"Princess of the West, again you seek what I have already told you." he said and she sighed.

"I know this but I want to know of my son's future now, I have accepted that my womb will never experience life again but I want to know what I am to do now. My husband has not returned and according to your prophecy he will not," she said and the hut was silent again.

"I have never said your womb would not contain life, I said it would not contain life shared by Rollo," he said and for a moment she stared at him.

"But I can have more children?" she asked.

"Yes, Princess. Ragnar is as virile as they come and the world can never be harmed by having more sons of Ragnar," he said and she shook her head.

"No, I cannot lay with him again. He is married and the brother of my husband," she said and the seer laughed.

"You think mortal marriage matters to the gods? The gods have decided your fate long ago and what you have decided was your fate matters not to them. Your womb was bound to Ragnar when you first breathed on this realm, his bloodline bound to you. Yes he has had other sons by other women but still, your sons by him are to be great heroes." he said.

"And Tyr? Will he do great things? He will not just flounder in Kattegat?" she asked and the Seer laughed.

"A son of Ragnar cannot flounder, no. Tyr will find his own path," he said and she smiled.

"Then that is all I care about," she said and stood, giving him his thanks. As she moved to leave, he grabbed her wrist and she looked back at him.

"Be wary of the healer of the East or they will bring about his end," he said and she looked at him still.

"What do you mean? Yidu?" she asked.

"That is all the gods have told me," he replied and she sighed, leaving the hut.

Eleonora found Ragnar seated in the hall, watching his dogs fight over a bone and he looked up as she entered.

"Eleonora." he greeted and she smiled, standing in front of him.

"Is this what a King does? Sit and watch dogs fight over table scraps?" she asked and he shrugged.

"What else is there to do?" he questioned and she nodded in agreement. "Come, sit beside me," he said, patting the empty chair by him and she did. "I will bring your husband home, Eleonora, I promise you," he said and she studied his eyes. They looked tired now, less filled with adventure and more filled with things a man of his age had seen, tragic things.

"I do not worry over that, the seer told me my path was never destined for Rollo's," she said and Ragnar's eyebrows raised.

"Oh? Who's path was it destined for?" he asked, returning his eyes to the still fighting dogs and she looked at his profile, it much resembled Tyr's.

"Yours," she said and he looked at her briefly then back to the dogs.

"Mine? You have refused me at every attempt, how could our paths ever cross again?" he asked and she sighed.

"This is why I have come here, Ragnar," she said and he turned to study her face. "I want another child but my husband cannot give me one, whereas you have already done so," she said.

"So am I your whore?" he asked and she laughed, he smiled at her.

"Far from a whore, I am the whore if anything but if you do not want to lie with me, I understand," she said, raising her arms in surrender and standing, he grabbed at her dress.

He pulled her down into his lap and she laughed again, wrapping an arm around her neck.

"You know I will always lie with you, Princess," he said and kissed her lips, she embraced him.

They were familiar but new, she had been without touch and affections since Rollo had left. Ragnar scooped his arm under knees and carried her to his bed, laying over her. He kissed her lips, down her jaw, and over her neck, she closed her eyes.

"I have waited for you to submit to me again," he whispered in her ear and she smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her. "My wife has turned cold to me, Yidu drugs me but you, you come to me purely." he sighed as he fiddled with his belt and ties. At last, he released the final tie and shuffled his pants down over his hips, pushing her dress up with his hand. He pushed into her and groaned, pulling back only to push in again. "Let us create a whole army of sons." he breathed and she laughed again, tilting her head back in pleasure.

Their encounter proved fruitful and Eleonora became with child. As her belly grew, so did Aslaug's suspicion and jealousy. Ragnar returned home a bit unsteady from the drink and it is when she chose to attack him, slamming him with a jug.

"You dare sleep with another in our marriage bed?" she shouted and Ragnar rubbed the back of his head as he stood back up.

"It was Lagertha's and mine before I slept with you in it," he said and she shouted again, swinging her jug. He jumped out of the way and stumbled, falling back into the bed.

"I am your wife, your Queen and you bring a slave into our bed, you impregnated her! I am to be only that carries your children!" she shouted at him and he shook his head.

"You carried another's child, you cannot be upset when another carries mine," he said.

"Ivar is yours, I have never said differently!" she shouted and he laughed.

"Ivar is mine by the decision, not blood, I have raised him as my own to prevent him from being fed to the wolves but he is not mine," he said standing and she held his gaze. "I have accepted Ivar, fed him and clothed him, Floki has trained him as a son of Ragnar. I have done a favor to you by this but do not attempt to tell me where I can plant my seed," he said and walked out, she screamed in anger again. He shut the door just as a plate smashed against it and he winced but continued on to Eleonora's home. Here he found her asleep and fell into a bale of straw in front, closing his eyes to sleep off the drink.


	15. Chapter 15

The months passed, Ragnar's attachment to Yidu was obvious to many and Eleonora did not trust it, she was put in his path by Aslaug. Aslaug had given Eleonora the cold shoulder when her pregnancy progressed and the fact that it was Ragnar's child was made aware to her. Yidu had a stranglehold on Ragnar, often Eleonora would see the Oriental reach in her pouch and pass something to Ragnar. After consuming, Ragnar seemed relaxed and would retreat to his bed for hours. Eleonora knew it was a drug of some sort but she was not sure what it was and knew it was not helpful to Ragnar, it gave Aslaug power. Aslaug had sobered herself and now was ruling

Kattegat as though she was its only Queen, it's the only ruler. Bjorn was still off in the wilderness, Ragnar's other sons were growing fast and Tyr, her own was treated as their brother. He stood the tallest and the closest resemblance to Ragnar himself. He had taken affections of a maid named Groa and Eleonora blessed the relationship, hoping for grandchildren before she was too old to enjoy them. Wisps of grey had appeared in her hair, she knew her age was gaining on her but still, she carried life in her womb, it kicked anxiously as though it could not wait to conquer the world.

Ragnar would stop to visit her sporadically, placing his hands on her robust stomach and smiling as he felt his child respond to his touch, he would give it a gentle kiss before departing again. Always he planned his next raid on Paris, he promised Eleonora he would bring her husband back to her and that his brother would accept their child as he had accepted Tyr. She did not have much faith in this, knowing Rollo's hurt that he could not fill her womb with his own seed but that his brother had great ease at doing so. During this pregnancy, Eleonora made pilgrimages to the field where Ragnar had erected a stone that was etched with runes of prayer to the gods and asked for their blessing on her, his gift to her for carrying his child. Aslaug grew more jealous when this was completed, stating Ragnar had never done much for her and he merely replied she had never given him a reason to bless her. The pair were barely on speaking terms now and it seemed Aslaug actively planned for his death, how she would reign after he had gone.

Eleonora was in the hall when Ragnar rose from his bed after hours of trance-like sleep and he came to her, she could see the tiredness in his eyes. She cupped his face in her hands and he looked to her, surprised by the affection.

"She is killing you Ragnar." she said, he shook his head in confusion. "Yidu," she said and her eyes slid across the room to the Oriental princess who was seated, watching them.

"I do not know what you mean," he said, sitting beside Eleonora and she took his hand in hers.

"This drug, whatever it is that she is giving you, it is killing you. Do you not think it odd that Aslaug is so happy to see you with her when she nearly killed you when you slept with me?" she asked and Ragnar looked to Aslaug, then to Yidu.

"You need to not worry so much, it is not good for the baby," he said, resting his hand on her stomach and she sighed, looking at it.

"It is because of the baby I worry, I want him to know his father as Tyr has known you," she said and he smiled.

"He is a son of Ragnar, he will know me by my legend," he said and she laughed.

"You are far too cocky for your own good sometimes, Ragnar Lothbrok," she said and he smiled as well, staring into the fire.

Yidu continued to be Ragnar's companion, at his side and constantly supplying her control drug. Eleonora continued to warn Ragnar until at last he snapped and told her he was a grown man, he would handle his own affairs. She drew back from him and kept to herself from then on, hardly attending the hall. She readied herself for the baby and was rewarded by labor at long last. Tyr raced to alert Ragnar who came tumbling down, slightly off-kilter from the effects of the drug that were wearing off and burst into her house, stopping when he saw the midwife there.

"The baby is not coming out right!" she shouted to Ragnar and Tyr. "I need you to hold her down, this is not going to be painless," she said and both rushed to Eleonora's side. Ragnar held her hands in his and Tyr sat at her side, holding down her hips. He looked over to Ragnar and saw him whispering to his mother, kissing her forehead as she cried out in pain. It was hours of this, Tyr tired but knew his mother would be more tired, he kept his vigil at her bedside. He could see Ragnar wearing out, the need for the drug was returning but he fought to stay at Eleonora's side. Rags covered in blood were piled up by the bed, Tyr tried his best not to look at the amount of blood his mother had lost but could not stop himself. At long last, he heard another cry then his mothers and when he looked, he saw his new sibling screaming life into the world.

"Eleonora, look, you have done it, you have brought our son into the world," Ragnar whispered and Tyr looked at her, she was barely breathing. "Eleonora," he said, shaking her slightly. "Help her!" he shouted and the midwife stood, rushing to the head of the bed.

"She has lost a lot of blood, we must stop the bleeding," she said and rushed down to the end of the bed. "I need more towels!" she shouted.

"Tyr! Towels! Find some now!" Ragnar shouted to Tyr who was staring at his mother, her skin was pale and her eyes were closed, his brother was crying amidst the furs he was wrapped in. Tyr broke his gaze and rushed around the house, pulling anything that could count as a towel. He quickly gave it to the midwife and she went to work trying to stop the bleeding. "Tyr, step outside, this is no way for a son to see his mother," Ragnar demanded, Tyr looked at him and realized Ragnar had been holding his mother's head, if he let go she would be limp in bed. "Tyr, now," he commanded and Tyr nodded, tears in his eyes. He opened the door and walked out, wiping his eyes. He stopped when he saw Ubbe standing outside and shook his head.

"How is the baby?" he asked.

"The baby is fine, it’s a boy but my mother, she's lost a lot of blood," he said and Ubbe nodded, clasping his hand on Tyr's shoulder. The pair set themselves against the house and waited together. The door finally opened and Ragnar walked out looking tired, covered in bloodstains. He looked down at Tyr and the boy stood.

"How is my mother?" he asked and Ragnar nodded.

"She will survive but it will be some time before she can care for the boy, I will have to find someone to care for him," he said and Tyr entered the house, the midwife coddled the crying infant. "Maybe Helga." he said and walked off, Tyr looked after him. He entered the house and took his brother from the midwife, rocking him gently. He looked to his mother and she slept deeply, the pile of rags had nearly doubled.

"I will stay by her side but you must take the infant away, he cannot be introduced to any ailments that may harm him," she said and Tyr nodded, looking once more to his mother before departing the house with the baby. As he walked from the house, Helga was walking towards him and she stopped.

"Ragnar said your mother needed help with her newborn," she said and Tyr nodded, handing the baby to her. She smiled looked down upon the sleeping infant and then looked back at Tyr. "You are more than welcome to come to stay with me and Floki," she said and Tyr smiled wearily at her.

"Come," she said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and they walked to her home. The sunset over the trees as Ragnar sat in the field, his elbows upon his drawn-up knees and staring into the distance. He had felt Eleonora's life fade from his hands, he had seen her soul depart from her eyes and felt the fear of her death enter him. He knew then that he was growing too attached to her and that when it came one day, he would not be the same man. He needed to do something for her now, to show her the depth of his affections and he knew his words would never surmount to that. He stared around the field and thought for some time.

At last, he stood, wiping the dirt from his pants and walked back to Floki's home. There he found Helga with the new babe and Tyr, looking ever the wounded son. He looked around the woods and soon found Floki with his head against a tree, listening as usual.

"Floki." he said and the man stood as though broke from a trance, he turned to face Ragnar.

"Ah Ragnar, I have heard of your troubles and I am sorry." he said, putting both hands on his friend's shoulders and Ragnar nodded with a tight smile.

"Thank you. I need your help." he said and Floki's eyebrows raised. "I need you to build me a home." he said and Floki shook his head. "Before you say you only build boats, I know you are the only one who can build me this," he said and Floki sighed.

"What kind of home?" he asked.

"It is a home for Eleonora, I want you to build it in her field." he said.

"Show me." Floki said and Ragnar nodded, the pair walked back to the field. They stood in it, Floki crouched down and rubbed the blades of grass between his fingers, nodding. "I can build you a home here." he said and Ragnar smiled. "But why so far from the village?" he asked.

"Aslaug is hunting her, she will hear of her weakness and will do her best to kill her. She is mother of Tyr and now mother of Baldir, my new son. She holds many of my secrets and many of my plans, I cannot lose her to such evil. I need somewhere to hide her." he said and Floki laughed.

"You cannot hide anything from Aslaug." he said and Ragnar nodded.

"But I can give Eleonora a chance to heal without the evil eye upon her." he replied and Floki nodded.

"As you wish it Ragnar." he replied and the pair walked off, speaking of the plan for the hut.


	16. Chapter 16

The cabin was quickly built by Floki, it had intricate carvings and runes that warded off evil. Eleonora remained bedridden, unable to feed her son but still surviving. When the cabin was at last finished, Ragnar went to her bedside.

"I have made you something," he said, sitting on the floor by her bed and she looked to him, a tired smile on his face.

"Oh?" she asked and he nodded.

"I must bring you to it though," he replied.

"I am too weak to walk," she said and he smiled sadly at her.

"I know." He said and held her hand. "I will carry you there," he said and stood, sliding his arms beneath her frail body. He struggled slightly but stood with a groan, holding her close to him. She wrapped an arm around his neck and he walked out of the house, into the village. It was early morning, Aslaug was still sleeping the drink off from the night before and Ragnar knew she wouldn't be up for hours, he could stow Eleonora away without her knowledge. He carried her for what seemed to be miles, at last coming upon the field and he stood for a moment, breathing heavily. "See?" he asked and turned her, showering the cabin.

"Ragnar, what is this?" she asked and he smiled, carrying her into the cabin. He shut the door and walked to the bed, resting her gently upon it.

"It is yours. Since you arrived in this village, you have had nothing that is yours. The house you live in is Rollo's but now you have something that is yours." he said, proudly looking around and she laughed.

"Ragnar, you are a surprising man," she said and he smiled, shrugging.

"I need somewhere that you can be protected, you hold too many of my secrets and plans," he said and she laughed again.

"Ah, there it is. I knew there was a bigger reason, you need me to keep your secrets," she said and he smiled.

"You know too much but I love you too much to kill you," he said and she laughed again, closing her eyes. Ragnar fell silent, watching her and seeing how tired she was just from being carried. He walked to her bedside and held her hands, she opened her eyes again. "I need you still, Eleonora. You cannot go before me," he said and she smiled, squeezing his hand.

"I cannot control the gods, Ragnar. If they deem it time, I must go to them but I have given you two sons, they will serve you well," she said, resting her hand on the side of his face and he sighed, nodding.

"Bjorn, Tyr, and Baldir are my most beloved because of their mothers," he said and she smiled. "Ubbe, Hvitserk Sigurd and Ivar are upstanding sons, you must not cast them out because Aslaug is their mother, that is not their fault," she said and he laughed, nodding.

"I know this but Bjorn, Tyr, and Baldir are most like me," he said and she smiled.

"Well they must prove themselves still so do not count them out." she said and dropped her hand, closing her eyes. "I am tired Ragnar, tomorrow you must come and visit, show me more of this house." she said and he nodded, standing. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I will," he replied and quietly left the house.


	17. Chapter 17

The village was still as the sunrise broke over the horizon, Ragnar quietly made his way through with a walking stick in hand and a goat at his feet. As he continued on, the goat left to graze some grass and the village began to wake. He departed from the houses and broke into the wilderness. He made his way down the familiar path to the field, as he walked he felt the constraints of his power leave and his shoulders relaxed, his muscles untensed. He, at last, came to the hut, a smile fell across his lips and he continued walking towards it. Reaching the wooden door he knocked softly and when he heard no response, he opened the door. Entering, his eyes went to the bed and saw her still asleep, the morning sun casting through the window by the bed. He had the window put there so she could still see the world even when she was too weak to leave it and to remind her that the mortal realm still needed her.

"Eleonora," he said, going to her bedside and stared at her. The longer he stared, the more it seemed as though her chest wasn't rising and falling with breath. "Eleonora," he said again but still she did not stir. He reached out a shaky hand to her, gently pushing against her but his hand quickly pulled back realizing how cold her skin was. "Eleonora!" he cried out a bit louder and dropped to his knees, staring at her. He put his hand in front of her mouth but no air hit it, she was dead. "I told you that you could not leave yet!" he shouted angrily, he slammed his hand into the furs by her side and tears entered his eyes. "You cannot go to Valhalla before me!" he shouted and when no response came, his head dropped on to her. He cried, he cried as he had only cried when his daughter died and he gripped tightly to the furs surrounding her. His only confidant was gone, she was no longer in his reach and he had killed her by putting a child into her, the son she had desperately wanted had killed her. He sat up and wiped his eyes, staring at her.

She still looked beautiful, even more, radiant in the morning sunlight and he shook his head in disbelief. He pulled the fur up and over her head, standing for a moment longer in the silence. At last, he turned and left the hut. He went to the hall where he knew he would find her son Tyr and upon entering, he stared at him for a moment. He was tall, as tall as Bjorn, handsome and strong. Ragnar knew he would carry her legacy well and he thanked the gods that he had his mother's temperament. He walked to him and rested a hand on his shoulder, Tyr's eyes looked into his fathers.

"No.," he said softly and Ragnar could only nod, Tyr flew from the hall. Ragnar knew the footsteps he took now and knew the speed he took them with but it would do no good, she was gone. Ragnar turned and left to Floki's, where Helga now held the child that had killed its mother. He walked there with a heavy heart and unsure of how he would react to seeing him. He hated him slightly for what had transpired from his birth but he also heard Eleonora's voice in the back of his head, telling him that it was not their son's fault. At last, he reached Floki's home and found Helga sitting outside with the sleeping infant. She looked up hearing his approaching footsteps and smiled to greet her friend but the smile soon dropped when she saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"I came to see my son," he said and she stood, nodding. Ragnar had not been to see him since his birth and she gently handed him to Ragnar who looked down upon his son. He moved the cloth back from the infant's face and stared at him, he was beautiful. Ragnar felt the tears return as he held his son and knew that he would never meet his mother, a mother that would have loved him dearly. "You must keep him here and raise him as your own," he said and looked to Helga, to Floki who had arrived. "You must never let Aslaug interfere with him, she has planned my demise already and I do not want her to do the same for him," he said and they both nodded. "I must go see to her burial," he said and handed the baby back to Helga.

"Burial?" she asked and Ragnar nodded, wiping his cheek hastily.

"She was Christian to her death and they are buried," he said and then turned, leaving to

Eleonora's hut. Arriving he found Tyr standing over his mother, looking down at her peaceful face and he glanced up hearing Ragnar enter.

"She doesn't even look like she knew she passed, as though she is standing in Valhalla waiting for us," he said and Ragnar nodded, coming to his side. He wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders and they both looked to the woman that had weaved their lives together.


	18. Chapter 18

Ragnar struggled with the weight on his shoulders but continued, Tyr close behind him. They climbed the hill, grabbing on to branches and overgrowth to pull themselves forward. At last, they reached the top, Ragnar laid the wrapped body gently down on the ground and stood, looking at the surrounding scenery. Tyr stood beside him and they were silent for some time.

"She would like this." Tyr finally said and looked to Ragnar, who nodded.

He began digging and Tyr joined him. The pair worked tirelessly until the hole was deep enough to be shielded from the nose of predators and both lifted her body, laying her gently into the hole. They stood, leaning against the shovels, and looked down at it.

"It is so strange to know the hands that cared for me, the smile that I worked so hard to get from her, all gone. She was such a force in my life and now," he said and shrugged, Ragnar studied him.

"She is never gone; you will hear her voice for the rest of your life and feel her force as well. I often feel my daughter's hand in mine and know she is there, guiding me. While I do not know if we will see her in Valhalla or if her God will take her to Heaven, we can only keep her memory alive in the descendants to come." he said and Tyr nodded. "Let us bury her," he said and began shoveling the dirt back into the hole, Tyr joined.

They patted the top with their shovels and Ragnar picked up the handmade cross from the ground, putting it at the head of the grave. They stared a moment longer and then descended the hill as the sunset.


End file.
